The Search for the Sprite
by Riny Beoulve
Summary: An old friend ruling the Empire, Mana unbalancing again, seems like the Boy and the Girl have their work cut out for them, but first, where's the Sprite?


Yeah this is one of my weirdest fanfics and it doesn't make much sense, but it's an old one anyway I felt like sharing with you guys. Enjoy ^_^  
  
***  
  
It was a hot summer day. The Boy was sitting under a big tree in Potos Village. Over a whole year had passed, and yet he had never gone to visit anyone he met on the journey.  
  
He closed his eyes and remembered...the day when he drew the sword, then when he met the Sprite and then later the Girl. Then when they got lost in Kakara Desert. When he found out his mother had been the Mana Tree, and when Dyluck had been killed by Thanatos.  
  
Thinking of when Dyluck had been killed, the Boy's thoughts drifted off to the Girl. How had she been since the day they parted at Pandora? He realized that he missed the Girl and the Sprite as well. Debating in his head whether it would be a good idea to visit the Girl or not, he finally said. "Why not?"  
  
The Boy jumped up and smiled. He walked to the Elder's house and then went up to his room. Frantically, he looked around. On his dresser laid his headband; he took it off when he came home and hadn't put it on since. The Boy strapped it around his head once more.  
  
"Now for a weapon..." With this the boy was stuck. he was best with the sword, but on the day he brought it back, he vowed never to draw it again unless required to. The knuckles the Girl held alone with the bow and the spear. The bow was her long range weapon and she had the spear because that was her best. The Sprite had the boomerang, the axe, and the whip. It had the whip because the Sprite was the best at crossing the pits. The poledart was no longer in the Boy's possession. Shortly after he returned to Potos, Jema came and visited him. The Boy had asked Jema to give the poledart to Luka to give back to Undine. When Jema asked why, the Boy had explained that he felt he was no longer the Mana Knight. Jema agreed to bring it back to Luka.  
  
"But times are different now. I no longer should need a weapon. It'll be -" The Boy was interupted by screams outside. He pushed open the curtains and nearly tore them down. He stuck his head out the window and looked about to see that there...  
  
There were the Empire's soldiers!!!!  
  
"What the?!" The Boy shouted. He jumped out the window figuring that if he's jumped down pits he can easily jump out of a window. When he landed he looked up and saw soliders and another person. The person wore a long cape and dress and had blue hair. They were walking towards...  
  
"No!" The Boy shouted. He stumbled up and clumbsly dashed behind them. They were heading towards the waterfalls where the Mana Sword was!  
  
The Boy was too late when he arrived. The blue haired person walked foward and drew the Mana Sword.  
  
"Finally!" The person said. The Boy's jaw dropped as he realized who it was. He couldn't believe it until the person towards him.  
  
"Phanna!!" The Boy screamed.  
  
Phanna turned to him and held the sword in her hand. "So who's the Mana Knight now Boy?"  
  
"Wait! You can't!" The Boy jumped over the thick brush towards Phanna. "You've got to put the sword back! You don't know-"  
  
"Of course I do. You're the one who's oblivious. I have just as much right to weild the sword as you do!"  
  
"What? You..."  
  
"Yes I too am from the Mana Tribe"  
  
Then you outta be a tree by now. "But why do you need the sword??"  
  
Phanna walked up to the Boy and slapped him. "You needn't concern yourself with such matters! I, Phanna of the Mana Tribe, will now be the Mana Knight! The Mana Beast will not be able to destroy Mana!" Phanna held the sword up high as the Boy grit his teeth trying to find away to reclaim the sword. If the sword was not put back and given to the proper owner then Mana would be offbalance just like had been before!  
  
The Boy had little to worry about when a poledart came flying from the trees and hit the Mana Sword. It fell out of Phanna's hands and the Boy quickly jumped up to grab it. When it was in his hands he felt a disturbance in the Mana Power.  
  
"What the!" Phanna shouted as the soldiers began to fall around her. Jema appeared from the trees holding the poledart. She turned around to him. "Jema! You'll pay for this! The Empire will rise again and the Mana Power will belong to me!"  
  
"Not without the sword." The Boy said holding the sword down by his side.  
  
"There is another way." Phanna said and grinned slyly.  
  
No! The Boy shouted in his mind. The Girl and the Sprite! They're...! No! Phanna disappeared leaving the dead soldiers Jema with the Pole dart and the Boy with the Mana Sword.  
  
"Jema!"  
  
"I think you'll need these again." Jema handed the Boy back the pole dart. He strapped it to his back.  
  
"Is the Mana in trouble again?" The Boy asked.  
  
"I think so..." Jema said.  
  
The Boy turned to the waterfalls. "Father! Help me! What's going on?"  
  
Serin appeared at the stone and looked at the Boy. "She wishes to upset the Mana power. The Mana Beast will be like a Phoenix and the last remains of the heart will disappear..." Serin disappeared leaving the riddle.  
  
"How could she upset the Mana...? I have the Mana Sword..."  
  
"Think my son...your last battle reappears in your mind..."  
  
So the Boy did. He pictured the final battle clearly. There was the Girl and the Sprite casting Dryad's Mana Magic on him. And then he saw himself wielding the Mana Sword.  
  
"Isn't Phanna a friend of the Girl?" Jema asked.  
  
The Boy looked at Jema as if he was afraid. "I've got to get to Pandora!"  
  
"After come to the Water Palace!" Jema shouted at the Boy as the Boy ran off.  
  
Armed with the Mana Sword, Rabites and Mushbooms couldn't get close to him. It took him time to get to Pandora, but at least this time he wasn't taken by Goblins. Besides, now he could crush them with the Mana Sword. He didn't care how, he just had to get to Pandora.  
  
There were a few of the Empire's soldiers at the gate, but the Boy just ran through them. "Where is she?!" Even though he was in town, he dared not let go of his sword.  
  
The Boy ran towards the castle and found a ruckus at the gate.  
  
"Let go of me!" The Girl fussed about.  
  
Phanna walked up to the Girl and slapped her. "You cannot avoid it. You must come with me."  
  
The Girl fell on her knees and held her cheek. "Phanna..." she whispered. "What...happenned?"  
  
"Stand." Phanna commanded. "You have no choice. You are highly outnumbered."  
  
The Girl looked up and in the backround she saw the Boy. Their eyes met and the Boy gave a quick smile. The Girl flashed one back and, although she wouldn't show it, felt a great sense of relief.  
  
Though no one had noticed, except for the Girl, the Boy had been charging his energy into the sword to it's max. He released it. The Girl stepped out as the Boy spun around toward Phanna and knocked out many of the soldiers at the same time. The Girl jumped up and gave a quick punch kick to Phanna to push her to the side. A soldier came behind to try to grab her, but the Girl gave him a back kick to the face.  
  
When the Girl and the Boy turned their attention back to Phanna, she had teleported away again. For a couple long minutes, the Girl stood there breathing heavily. She then turned and hugged the Boy. He hugged her back.  
  
When she stepped away, she said, "I've missed you a lot."  
  
"Yeah," The Boy replied. "I've missed you too."  
  
"What's going on? Why is the Empire after me? And Phanna....?"  
  
"I don't know either, but she was after the Mana Sword...and then Jema and I figured out that she was after the Mana."  
  
"So you came here to help me? Thanks." The Boy nodded. "Hold on a minutes." The Girl ran into the castle. In a little bit she came out carrying the spear with the bow over her shoulder. "Where to?"  
  
"Jema wants us to go to the Water Palace."  
  
"Ok." The two left Pandora for the Water Palace. There wasn't a question on whether it would be good for the Girl to go or not. They both knew each other from the year ago, and they were both strong. The Girl liked traveling anyway, and it made her safer knowing she was with one of her friends that had stuck by her. The Boy didn't mind because he had been bored in Potos and had missed her too.  
  
"Do you still have your magic?" The Boy asked while they were walking towards the Water Palace.  
  
"No...I stopped practicing...It turned too many bad memories to reality."  
  
"Dyluck?" The Boy spit out then regretted that he had said it.  
  
The Girl nodded and looked away sadly.  
  
"It's Ok," The Boy said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok...We're almost there. let's go." The Girl walked off towards the Palace. They climbed up the stairs and made sure to press the buttons to continue climbing.  
  
"Luka!" The Boy shouted when he and the Girl reached the top.  
  
"Mana Knight. You have come!"  
  
"What's going on? I don't understand anything!" The Girl exclaimed.  
  
"Phanna has now become the new Emperess of the Empire. She intends to bring the Mana off scale to use it for herself."  
  
"But like before..that would destroy the world!" The Boy shouted.  
  
"Exactly, I don't know why she is doing this. As the Mana Knight, I ask you to do everything you can!"  
  
"I'll go too! But...I don't have my magic anymore..." The Girl trailed.  
  
"In reality, you have lost your magic because Mana was rebalanced. But I feel the Mana becoming akward once more. Ascend the stairs to the Mana Seed and claim your power once more!"  
  
The Girl walked up the stairs slowly as the Boy had when they needed to recharge the Mana Seeds. She stared at the seed. Then, in a sudden movement, she thrusted her hand up. "Mana! Send me back my power!" Undine, Gnome, Sylphid, Salamando, Lumina, Lunar, and Dryad appeared around the Girl. Shade appeared, but then disappeared when it realized its master was not to be seen.  
  
The Girl tried to stand against the rush of power. But it came right through. That and a mixture of images of the Mana Fortress and Thanatos put her in overdrive and she passed out cold.  
  
Luka walked to the Girl. "She'll be fine. She needs some place to rest. However, the power around here will only hurt her, so she'll need to be brought somewhere else where she'll be safe."  
  
"Then I'll take her to Gaia's Navel. That'll be the safest place. Watts the dwarves will help us," The Boy said, volunteering himself for a long trek.  
  
"It's far," Jema said, "but I agree. I'm going to find Krissie and the Resistance and see if we can get their help."  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you at Northtown once she heals." Jema nodded and walked off.  
  
"Let me warn you Mana Knight," Luka said. The Boy turned around to pay attention to the wise words of Luka. "The White Dragon is just beginning to awake again. Let him rest until you go to Northtown. By then he should be capable of flying once more."  
  
"Alright." The Boy said. he walked towards the Girl, picked her up and put her on his back.  
  
"Never give up hope. You need to succeed once more."  
  
"We will Luka! We will!" The Boy left the Water Palace carrying the Girl on his back. At first, he found it difficult to keep her from falling and killing the monsters, but he found it easy after a while. Although his attack was weaker, he could use his left hand to attack with the sword and his right to support the Girl to keep her from falling.  
  
The Boy quickly walked through Pandora. He prayed that no one would tell her father and question him. He couldn't afford to be sidetracked.  
  
The Boy was beginning to become weary, but he knew he couldn't stop. He was almost to Gaia's Navel and was determined to get to a place where the Girl could rest peacefully. He was almost to Gaia's Navel and could take Watt's path. The Buzz Bees posed very little threat to him, and even when he was poisoned he didn't bother to stop to heal. He just let it wear off.  
  
He walked down the long stairs, but he no longer needed his sword, so it was easier to carry the Girl. "Hey Watts!" he said as he walked by.  
  
"Hey!" Watts shouted back to the Boy.  
  
The Boy walked into the inn and went to the counter. "Oh! It's the Mana Knight?! Stay here tonight for free!" The innkeeper said.  
  
The Boy nodded wearily and walked over to one of the beds. He rested the Girl on one of the beds, then sat down on the one next to it. "She seems like she's OK...I hope she can manage the fact that her magic's needed again. Only this time Dyluck won't be there..." The Boy laid on the bed and fell asleep thinking, Well, I'll be here for her if she needs me.  
  
Later that night, the boy woke up. The Girl wasn't in her bed. "Where is she?" The Boy asked himself. He jumped out of bed and left the inn. The Girl was outside the inn practicing her Undine magic. The Boy watched her then said, "How are you now?"  
  
The Girl turned to the Boy. "I'm feeling better now. But the last thing I remember was being at the Water Palace, how'd I end up here?"  
  
"I brought you here. You had to get away from the Water Palace."  
  
"So here?"  
  
"It was the safest and closest place I could think of."  
  
"True...So where to next?"  
  
"We're going to Northtown," The Boy replied.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
"Aren't you still tired?"  
  
The Girl shook her head no. The Boy shrugged and they walked out of the village via Watts' path. "Northtown..." the Girl said. "It's part of the Empire and none of the Cannon Travel Places around here go there! So how are we gonna get there?"  
  
The Boy said nothing but smiled. He took a small toy drum and waved it high in the air. In a short time, Flammie came and picked them up.  
  
"Flammie!" The Girl cried happily.  
  
"Alright! Flammie! bring us to Northtown!" In just a minute, Flammie was already flying towards Northtown. "It's been to long!" Laughed the Boy. Yet he knew that everything was just beginning again.  
  
Flammie dropped them off at Northtown in front of the inn. "Hey you guys!" A familiar female voice called.  
  
The Boy and the Girl turned around. "Krissie!"  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the headquarters and we'll discuss what to do from there." Krissie led them back to the Resistance HQ. Once inside, Krissie, Jema, the Boy, and the Girl went to a room for a meeting.  
  
"What we've got.." Krissie explained. "Is the Empire rerising and an Emperess who's gathered an immense wealth of power. Mana's setting off balance.."  
  
"And if not stopped it will destroy the world," Jema added. "You guys have the same responsibility as last year."  
  
"If I may say..." The Girl said. "We've got to find the Sprite. The Empire was after me, more then likely because of my Mana Magic..."  
  
"Don't you know where the Sprite is?!" Krissie asked a little in shock.  
  
The Girl and the Boy looked at each other and then shook their heads sadly as in no.  
  
"Then that should be your first priority. We, the Resistance, will hold off the Empire and attempt to keep its searches down. You two will go find the Sprite. Afterwards, meet here understood?" Krissie asserted.  
  
"Alright. We'll be back and hopefully with the Sprite," the Boy said.  
  
"I believe in you guys. Good luck," Krissie replied. The Girl and the Boy walked outside.  
  
"Where do we start?" The Girl asked worried.  
  
"Lemme think..." The Boy trailed as the Girl looked down in thought too. "We can go ask the Sprite's Grandpa."  
  
"Of course!" The Girl exclaimed. "To the Great Forest!"  
  
The Boy smiled and waved the toy drum. In an instant Flammie soared down and the Boy and the Girl jumped on.  
  
"It feels so empty without the Sprite on here too..." The Girl commented.  
  
"I know," the Boy reassured her. "It won't be much longer and he'll be with us again."  
  
"Just..." The Boy looked behind him at the Girl.  
  
She looked down. "What if we can't find the Sprite? Wasn't he gone from our world? Isn't he considered "dead" in our world? What if Phanna really does get to him first?! Ahh! Why am I having all these doubts at a time like this!" The Girl screamed.  
  
"Hey..." The Boy took her hands. "It'll be all right."  
  
"How do you know? You don't know what it's like. I can't manage to cast my magic anymore! I can't do this!"  
  
"Of course you can...True Dyluck may no longer be with us. And we may have to fight Phanna...but I'll be here if that can provide any reassurance at all."  
  
The Girl looked at him and then hugged him tightly burrying her face in his chest crying. The Boy hugged her and let her cry. After a minute or so she sat back up and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"Will you be all right?" The Boy asked. The Girl nodded. "All right then. Flamme! Next stop Wind Palace!" The Boy turned around as Flammie flew off for the Wind Palace to the Southwest.  
  
Within a few minutes Flammie dropped them off in front of the Sprite's village. The Boy and the Girl, side by side, walked into the village. The Girl walked ahead and looked at all the heads. "I could've sworn that they were shabbier last time we were here..."  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"Does that mean?!" The Girl shouted excitedly.  
  
"I don't know." The Boy said walking up and looking around. "It's confusing...almost like they're here...but they're not."  
  
"Like an alternate universe only with the same world?" The Girl asked.  
  
"Yeah...kind of."  
  
"Well, we won't solve anything. And the Sprite certainly won't appear." The Girl said. The Boy nodded. And the two walked foward the the Wind Palace.  
  
As they walked up the stairs the Girl fell onto her knees and made a small groan. The Boy knelt down to her. "Hey! Are you ok?!"  
  
"Ahh..." The Girl furiously shook her head. "I can still see Thanatos...No the scene won't leave my mind!"  
  
"The Mana must be doing it to you...Everytime you feel it's flow it reminds you..." The Boy said. "You can wait back in the Sprite's village and I'll go in."  
  
The Girl took a deep breath and stood up staring at the Palace. She shook her head no. "I can't. I have to face this eventually. Besides, you're here right? I'll be fine." She walked into the Palace. The Boy silently followed her in.  
  
"Excuse me!" The Girl said walking to Grandpa.  
  
"There is actually someone visting to me? Young lady your voice sounds oddly familiar..."  
  
"Do you remember us?" the Boy asked. "We rode on Flammie...and we were with the Sprite."  
  
"Ahh the Mana Knight? How can I help you?"  
  
"We've got a question..." The Girl said. "Is there a way we can summon the Sprite back to our world?"  
  
"Hmm? Why do you wish to do that?" The old man asked.  
  
"Can you not feel the power of Mana?" The Boy asked. "You can't feel it's unbalanced?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it feels oddly strong. You carry the Mana Sword on you right now don't you?"  
  
"Yes," The Boy replied.  
  
"I see...When the Mana force is weakened the barrier on our world becomes weaker, which allowed the Sprite to come here. But when the Mana force is weakened in his world..."  
  
"Then that would allow someone from here to end up in his world?" The Girl interjected.  
  
"Absolutely," The old man replied.  
  
The Girl and the Boy looked at each other worried. "How can we get there?" The Boy asked. "How did the Sprite end up in our world and how can we end up in his?"  
  
"It's very risky..."  
  
"We'll take the risk," The Girl quickly replied.  
  
"Then visit the Mana Tree and she will tell you all."  
  
"All right..." The Boy said.  
  
"Wait!" The Girl cried. "There's a barrier surrounding the Pure Land! We can't get in! We could only get in last time because the barrier had weakned because of the Mana weakening. So if my theory is correct, then the barrier should be stronger around the Pure Land!"  
  
"Ahh...good point..."  
  
"You there, young lady..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I sense magic in you, a very strong magic. I sense Syphid too...now I remember giving you him. You have Lumina, that I can sense, but you do not hold Shades?"  
  
"No, that the Sprite holds."  
  
"You need to find Shades and ask him to grant you his power."  
  
The Boy looked at the Girl in concern. How can she take that? She can't hold the magic she has without breaking down! How can she handle a new magic?!  
  
"All right." The Girl said boldly.  
  
"W-wait!" The Boy said. "Can't I take the magic instead?"  
  
"The Mana Knight cannot hold any magic. Only the Girl can."  
  
The Girl looked at the Boy. "I can do it."  
  
"Are you sure?" The Boy asked in concern.  
  
"Of course." She smiled. Because I've still got you.  
  
"All right...So we'll go off to the Palace of Darkness...Once we get Shade then what?"  
  
"If she stands and summons all the elements the barrier will open for you."  
  
"Thank you," The Boy said. "Let's go." The Girl nodded and they both walked out.  
  
The Boy stopped on the stairs. The Girl kept walking but then turned around. "Yes?" She said.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"I have to. There isn't a choice. Time's running out..."  
  
"I just don't want you to have an overload. You could kill yourself!! And I just...I can't let that happen to you."  
  
The Girl remained quiet unsure of what to say. The Boy walked down to her. "I trust you. If you are positive that you can handle it...we can go."  
  
"Granted I'm not sure of anything...I can do this. I can't sit around moping forever. Especially right now when you, Jema, Krissie, Luka, and everyone needs me. Let's go. Let's get this done with...Let's hurry before time runs out!" The Boy nodded and then played the toy drum high in the sky. In a jif Flammie can down and picked the two adventurers up.  
  
"Flammie!" The Boy shouted. "To the Palace of Darkness in the Lofty Mountains!" In a moment, they were off to the southwest. The Girl's heart pounded nervously as a flurry of emotions ran through her. All she knew was that she was on Flammie with the Boy in front of her. Flammie landed in front of the Palace of Darkness.  
  
They walked into the first cave area. "That's strange...there are no monsters in here?" The Girl asked putting her spear off guard.  
  
"Is it still cleaned out from when we came last year?" The Boy wondered.  
  
"Let's hope." The Girl replied. They advanced foward the Boy leading. They walked into the palace. "Nothing here either." The Girl said. "Good I'm a little too nervous to fight..." The Girl put her spear away.  
  
"Too nervous?"  
  
"Did I say that outloud?" The Girl asked. "Sorry...I was just thinking outloud I guess..."  
  
"It's all right. If something comes up I'll protect you."  
  
"Thanks." The Girl smiled. "Let's go." The two walked on, the Boy leading in case of danger.  
  
It wasn't long until they found their way through. They walked through the area where they fought the Lime Slime last year and came to Shade's palace. At the entrance the Girl drew a deep breath nervously. The Boy looked at the Girl. "It's all right. You can do it. I believe in you."  
  
The Girl smiled a thank you and slowly walked up before the stairs that held the Mana Seed. "Shade! Hear my plea! I am the Girl assisting the Mana Knight! Mana is off balance once more! The Mana Knight and I wish to set the Mana back to balance! To do that...I request your help!"  
  
Shade appeared on the stairs before the Girl. "How can you? You cannot use your magic. You are too afraid."  
  
"Maybe so! But I have to face my fears sometime? Today I'll start!"  
  
"Face your fears? Your past? We'll see if you can...alone..." Shade and the Girl disappeared from the Boy's sight.  
  
"H-hey!" The Boy shouted.  
  
"Worry not Mana Knight. We shall be back. Just wait."  
  
The Boy knew he couldn't do anything else but gulp and wait.  
  
The Girl suddenly found herself in the room where she, the Boy and the Sprite all fought Thanatos. Only it was the last time the Girl saw Dyluck. "Oh my..." The Girl stared dumbfoundly at the scene. Her hands shook as she saw the conversation again and as she heard Dyluck's voice ringing in her head for the last time. The Girl swallowed down her fear and watched on. Then Thanatos took his body and used his energy to become the Dark Lich. She saw herself breaking into tears and nearly cried herself.  
  
It's all right... The Girl looked around but found that she was still by herself. How could she hear the Boy? Either way it reassured her that everything would be fine.  
  
Noticing the Girl was rather unphased by that scene, he placed another scene of the present, showing Phanna having a meeting with other generals of the Empire's army.  
  
"Listen up," Phanna addressed at the head. All the generals looked at her. "We need to find the Girl and the Sprite for their Mana Magic. It's obvious there's no chance of getting to the Girl since she is with the Mana Knight and he is very protective of her. So we're going to find the Sprite. Each of you will take your squad and I don't care how you do it, how many people you kill, how many towns you destroy, you must find a way to get to the Sprite's world before the Mana Knight does. From there we'll find a way to get the Girl and then my goal will be complete. Is that understood!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" The generals all shouted in unison.  
  
The Girl's jaw dropped in horror. She couldn't believe it! How could they find a way? I'd never underestimate Phanna...especially now she's with the Empire... the Girl thought grimly. And then me too...  
  
No, never. I'll protect you until they kill me first. The Girl smiled and ousted that fear from within her.  
  
Shade noticed this and then placed her worst fear in front of her. It was pitch black but there she was, kneeling next to the Boy. He was obviously injured and dying. And she was in hysterics.  
  
The Girl gulped and nervous stepped back. She tried to swallow down her tears, but a few escaped. No! S-stop it! Yes that's my worst fear!  
  
Well then don't worry. Let that not be your worst fear...  
  
But you...  
  
We'll be together. We'll be together for a long time. I promise. I won't abandon you like that. Trust me.  
  
I...I trust you. The Girl stared at the thought and then nearly started laughing in the face of her worst fear.  
  
The scene disappeared and Shade stood before her. "Well done. I grant you with my magic. May you and the Mana Knight succeed before Mana is completely off balance. My wish is engraved in you."  
  
"Thank you Shade! Thank you!" The Girl reappeared in front of the stairs leading to the Mana Seed. She looked around noticing Shade was no where in sight. She looked behind her and saw the Boy. He dropped his sword and then ran to embrace her. She hugged back and smiled as the Boy hugged her tightly for a long time. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" the Boy asked confused.  
  
So he wasn't directly saying it...? It was my imagination? But it was my imagination that told me he'd still be there... "For caring."  
  
The Boy smiled and closed his eyes as they both hugged each other. "Are you all right?" The Boy asked.  
  
The Girl stepped away from the Boy's embrace. "Yes...I'm fine now. Let's go before time runs out though." The Boy nodded and they left the Palace of Darkness. He held the Toy Drum up high and played it. In an instant Flammie came and picked them up. Flammie hovered in the air waiting for the Mana Knight's instructions. "Let's go to the Pure Land...Your mother wasn't completely gone...plus with the strengthened Mana..."  
  
"She should be able to help us..." The Boy trailed. "Flammie! To the Pure Land!" The White Dragon flew North above the Pure Land.  
  
The Girl stood up keeping her balance on Flammie. "Powers of Mana!" She shouted holding one hand to the sky. "Come forth! I am the holder of all eight elements! Come forth and show me the Secret of Mana!" A furious wind blew her hair back.  
  
Undine, Gnome, Sylphid, Salamando, Shade, Lumina, Luna, and Dryad all circled around the Pure Land and around Flammie. Each element shot a beam of colored light above Flammie. It met together and sparkled above them. "Wow..." Muttered the Girl looking up. The Girl then looked down at the boy, who was still sitting on Flammie, and noticed something sparkling. "The Mana Sword!"  
  
"Huh?" The Boy looked down at the Mana Sword. "Maybe this is the key to open it up?"  
  
"It's worth a try!"  
  
The Boy stood up and drew the Mana Sword. The Girl suddenly lost her balance from the wind, so in reaction the Boy scooped her with his left arm and pushed her next to him holding her there. He then held the Mana Sword up towards the sparkling light. They both watched in awe as the Sword took the light and broke it into small beams. Then the beams spun around quickly and formed a colorful sparkling circle. In a matter of seconds it widened to the diameter of the Pure Land. It then slowly went down, going right through the Girl, the Boy, and Flammie, and met with the Pure Land's barrier. It instantly dissolved.  
  
Come Mana Knight.  
  
Come Mana Magician.  
  
The way you seek is before you.  
  
The Boy put his sword away and looked at the Girl still by his side. "Are you all right?"  
  
The Girl was too stunned to do anything but nod her head. "That...was...amazing!"  
  
"I'll second that."  
  
"And I'll third that." A voice came from behind them. The Girl and the Boy looked behind them. "Now now. Wouldn't Dyluck be awfully jealous?" Phanna said laughing. She was hovering on a small dragon.  
  
"What in the world..." The Girl muttered.  
  
"Welcome to the end of the world. This is the baby Mana Beast. Now you've let the power from the Pure Land out and the Mana Beast is absorbing it as we speak. What fools you are!"  
  
The Girl whispered something to the Boy. He thought for a second and then nodded. He knelt down whispering something to Flammie. Flammie instantly flew down in the Pure Land. The Boy and the Girl gripped hands to make sure neither fell.  
  
"Now!" The Boy yelled once Flammie had landed.  
  
The Girl nodded and held her hand up. "Powers of Mana! Come forth! Protect us all!" She screamed with despair. The eight elements surrounded her and used their magic to rebuild the barrier.  
  
Phanna tried to push through before the barrier close off, but it closed just as she approached is. "Well...let's see them get out now!" Phanna said and flew off with the Mana Beast.  
  
"Good lord..." the Girl said after the elements disappeared. "This is even more exhausting then last year...even though this is so much shorter..." She jumped off of Flammie. The Boy followed. "So what are we going to do with Flammie? He can't make it through the barrier again unless I open it...but I don't want to do that again that drains a lot of power..."  
  
"Here..." The Boy pulled out a little belt. He used it on Flammie and Flammie instantly became a little moogle. "It's not the best idea but it'll work. Just follow us Flammie ok?" Flammie nodded.  
  
"Behind you!" The Girl shouted and casted Dark Force on a Griffin Hand behind the Boy.  
  
"Wow!" The Boy exclaimed turning around drawing his sword. Dark Force killed the Griffin Hand. "There are monsters here?"  
  
"I'm guessing so." The Girl replied taking her Spear out.  
  
"Why don't you practice Shade?"  
  
"That's what I'm planning on!"  
  
The three walked through the Pure Land fighting various monsters, mostly with the Girl's new Dark Shade. The Boy would give the Girl Faerie Walnuts whenever she needed them. Luckily for them, they didn't need to fight the Dragons again. "Good," The Girl said. "We don't have the Sprite's magic."  
  
"We will soon," The Boy said to reassure himself and the Girl.  
  
They kept walking and fighting. Until they came to a cliff. "Where's the Mana Tree?" The Boy asked suddenly concerned.  
  
The Girl walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "H-hey! There's a village down there!"  
  
"What?!" The Boy quickly ran over and looked down. "Let's go down. Maybe they can held us." The Boy and the Girl began to climb down Flammie followed as a moogle.  
  
As soon as they reached the bottom a young lady approached them. "Who are you? Wait...The Mana Knight!" She exclaimed. "And you..." She looked to the Girl. "You hold all eight elements. You flew on the great White Dragon. Where is the Sprite?"  
  
"That's why we're here," the Boy said. "Mana's set off balance because of a girl named Phanna...I recently found out she too is a member of the Mana Tribe. She drew the Sword and she suddenly has the Mana Beast. But Mana is stronger in this world then the Sprite's world."  
  
"Yes, you needn't explain us the situation. We can see everything that goes on. Come and we'll talk to the Maiden of the Mana Tribe whom you are familiar with. Oh yes, I'm so sorry, my name Angel. Let's go." Angel walked into the heart of the town and the others followed, The Boy nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
Angel stopped in front of a large wooden house with stairs leading up to it. "In here. Talk to our Elder and if anyone can assist you...it's him and his wife."  
  
"Thank you Angel." The Boy said nodding his head in respect.  
  
"No, thank you Mana Knight for coming. I wish you well." Angel walked back to the field full of flowers.  
  
"Let's go," the Girl said. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Y-yeah," the Boy stuttered and walked inside. The Girl and Flammie followed.  
  
"Dad?!" The Boy shouted in shock.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes, my name's Serin. And this is your mother..."  
  
"Excuse me rudeness," the Girl said stepping up. "But aren't you two dead?"  
  
"It's difficult to explain...but when the Mana becomes stronger in either this world or the Sprite's world...that's where we are and the Mana Tree in the other. And it's just very confusing...I wish I could explain it better."  
  
"So you're immortal?" the Girl asked confused.  
  
"Not exactly, but our lifespan is longer then most humans. Although in reality we are dead...just in here we live," Serin explained.  
  
"So that's why I'm the Mana Knight and not you?" The Boy asked coming out of his shock. Serin nodded.  
  
"Please sit," he commanded and sat on the floor. The Boy sat on the floor then the Girl sat next to him and Flammie jumed into the Girl's lap. "I know why you're here so we'll make this quick shall we?" Serin said with a small grin. "We can send you to the Sprite's world to retrieve him." With that comment the Girl's and Boy's expression lightened up knowing they had the upper hand over Phanna.  
  
"But what about Phanna?" The Boy asked. "She is too..."  
  
"I know..which is going to make her especially difficult. She found out about her fate and refused to become the Mana Tree. So now she took one of the dragons here and is trying to mature it much faster then it should to become the Mana Beast for HER intentions..."  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"...Dyluck..." the Girl whispered to herself nervously playing with her pink wristbands.  
  
"Hmmm?" Serin asked. The Boy winced wishing that he hadn't asked her what she meant.  
  
"No...Dyluck couldn't...it's up to me this time. Ahh!" The Girl looked up. "I'm thinking outloud again aren't I?"  
  
"Yup," the Boy said.  
  
"The three of us always listened to what the other said...but Dyluck and Phanna were so close as best friends that she always listened to him...but now he'd tell me that I'd have to do it...If only there were a way I could get a hold of him! He'd know what for me to do!"  
  
"You say your heartache is done...and it seems to show that but your last comment..." Serin said.  
  
"No, I'm not upset about him being gone and I was his girlfriend. But he could be the key to stopping Phanna! If only I could just get a hold of him then I could take it from there! I...don't want to love him anymore...and my heart's healed since then." The Girl looked at the Boy and he just looked back.  
  
"Just because he's not in this world...doesn't mean he may not be in the Sprite's world..."  
  
"What do you mean?" The Boy asked.  
  
"As Thanatos said...'One born in the shadow of darkness, and raised in the light of Mana'. He's a special man. He's one of the Mana Tribe too."  
  
"So that's why..." The Girl said. "Did he know?"  
  
"Not until he died and I told him..."  
  
"Excuse me for a moment..." The Girl said getting up and walking out. She walked to where the Mana Tree had been and hit her knees praying in her mind. Please Dyluck, just tell me what I can do! I'm desperate!  
  
"Do you really think Dyluck will be in the Sprite's world?"  
  
"Yes," Serin replied. "I'm nearly positive."  
  
"Where would he be?"  
  
"She was friends with him wasn't she? If there was something and somewhere special to him that's probably where he would be."  
  
"I'll go ask..." The Boy jumped up and ran outside. He looked around and almost missed her except he saw from the corner of his eye her practicing her Shade magic on a Rabite. "Hey!" The Boy said running up to her.  
  
"Oh already done talking? I would've figured that you would talk to him longer?"  
  
"That's not important right now. Was there anywhere that Dyluck would go without a doubt?"  
  
"Yes," The Girl said closing her eyes reminsicing. "He loved the Water Palace..."  
  
"The Water Palace?" The Boy asked.  
  
"Yes...if you go to the left of the entrance...There's a a little valley...there's a waterfall and a lake...and a big flower field. We spent so much time there...If he's not in Pandora that's where he is."  
  
"Ok, you ready?"  
  
The Girl backed a bit looking down. "I..." She turned away. "I'm scared...What if we die?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The Boy asked confused.  
  
"...Going to their world...It's not guarenteed is it?"  
  
"Nothing is..."  
  
The Girl closed her eyes. How can I say it? I...I've fallen in love again...But I'm scared! What if something happens to him like it did to Dyluck? I couldn't bear it again! What if we don't make it through this??? Should I tell him now in case I don't get to? I don't know!  
  
The Boy watched her. What are you doing? Why don't you reassure her? She needs you! You know you've liked her since you first saw her!  
  
But what if she pushes you back? I couldn't take that...we've got to keep fighting together. We won't be able to concentrate.  
  
But I can't concentrate if she's going through this anguish! I don't care!  
  
The Boy walked up to the Girl and put his on her right shoulder. The Girl looked over her left shoulder, her cheeks red from tears. The Boy just looked into her eyes and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She threw herself into him, burying her face into his chest. The Boy embraced her in his arms, but not how he had when they had hugged. He held her in such a way that she felt totaly calm mentally and physically. He rocked her gently hushing her. The Girl just whispered his name and everytime he would hold her tighter. Her tears eventually subsided but neither broke away. She just wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair.  
  
"I..." The Boy whispered akwardly.  
  
The Girl looked up at him. "I know...I...do too..." The Boy lowered his head and pressed his lips gently to hers. She closed her eyes and returned the soft kiss. They broke away but stayed in each other's embraces for as long as they could...  
  
"We need to..." The Girl said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"We have to...besides...I'm OK now..." Thank you...  
  
The Boy nodded and went back to Serin. The Girl followed close behind him, her whole posture showing more confidence in herself. They walked into the house.  
  
"Are you ready?" Serin asked looking at the two.  
  
The Boy nodded.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Absolutely..."  
  
"All right, listen closely. I'm going to send you to their world. After that you'll just come right back."  
  
"Yes," The Boy and Girl said together.  
  
"Good, bring Flammie too so that way he can take you to anywhere you need. Good luck protectors of Mana! I am praying for the succeed of the Mana Knight and the Mana Magicians!" Serin said. He stood up. "Leben! Come to my aid!" An element neither of them had seen nor heard about appeared before them. It looked like a small bird and was a deep red color.  
  
The next thing they knew their surroundings disappeared and everything was black with white stars. Around them a red barrier carrier them. The Girl shivered clutching Flammie close to her. He's a poor moogle, I don't want him to get a cold. The Boy, shivering too, held the Girl close to keep together any heat they could.  
  
In a matter of minutes, they found themselves in the middle of the Kakkara Desert. The Girl shook her head getting the sand from her blonde hair. The Boy got up and dusted off his pants and shirt. "Well at least this time we have Flammie," The Girl sneered playfully.  
  
"Oooops..."The Boy said checking his pockets. "I appear to have lost the Moogle Belt..."  
  
"WHAT?!" The Girl asked horrified. The memory of having ot walk through the desert and nearly dying reappeared and didn't seem very appealing. The Boy got a slight grin over his face. "Why you!!!!" The Girl ran up and started pounding the Boy in the shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh! Hey!" The Boy said laughing. The Girl pulled back laughing. "OK OK OK!! I've got the Belt!!!" He rubbed his arm. "Ahh damn, you punch hard."  
  
"Sorry," The Girl cast Cure Water on him.  
  
The Boy took out the belt and kneeled next to Flammie. He used the Moogle Belt to unmoogle the White Dragon. The White Dragon stretched out it's wings obviously annoyed from being a moogle. "Sorry Flammie," The Boy said. He hopped onto Flammie then extended his hand for the Girl. She jumped on in front of the Boy. "Flammie! Off to the Wind Palace!!" The White Dragon took off towards the sky and headed to the South East.  
  
"It's all the same..." The Girl said  
  
"Yeah I'm sort of confused though. Is this like a death world or something? If so it must be over populated."  
  
"But would that mean that we're dead? And the Sprite was resurrected?"  
  
"Let's not worry about it.."  
  
"Well according to Angel, the Palace Guardians are the same. So we should be able to ask Luka all about it!" The Girl said.  
  
Flammie landed them in front of the Wind Palace. The Boy and Girl took a deep breath and walked into the Sprite's village. They stopped seeing the place where they fought Spring Beak. Lots of the little kids were running around.  
  
Suddenly a female sprite looked up and saw the Boy and Girl. At first she was horrified. "You! You're the ones who saved the Mana Worlds! Come in!"  
  
They walked in. "We're looking for our friend..."  
  
"Hey you two!!!" A familiar voice was heard. "So what...are you two dead?"  
  
"No," The Boy said. "It's a long and urgent story."  
  
"Do tell," The Sprite said with a sudden tone of concern overwhelming his voice."  
  
"Well, you remember Phanna correct?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"She's become Emperess of the new Empire and she's off setting Mana again. She has a baby Mana Beast."  
  
"And she's part of the Mana Tribe," the Girl interjected. "She was after the Mana Sword and then us. I don't know what her goals are though."  
  
"Yikes! Have you talked to Dyluck yet?"  
  
"Not yet, we just got here all of ten minutes ago," the Girl said.  
  
"Then what're we wating for??" The Sprite asked.  
  
The Boy grinned and waved the Toy Drum high in the air. Flammie came and picked them up. The Sprite sat in front of the Girl. "To the Water Palace Flammie!!!"  
  
The Girl rested against the Boy. He wrapped his arms around her. She sighed relieved now that the Sprite was with them. Now all that was left was to talk to Dyluck...hopefully she could be courageous enough to do that.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" The Boy whispered.  
  
"N-no. I have...to," The Girl said doubtingly. Her heart was pounding through her chest. The Boy held her closer.  
  
The Sprite smiled to himself and mentally told Flammie to take the a long route to the Water Palace.  
  
The Boy kissed her softly on the top of her head and the Girl relaxed leaning on him. She knew everything would be alright, yet her body still shook in fear. How could she be entirely sure? Her mind filled with doubts, until the Boy held her hands tightly. Why am I all of a sudden so relying on him? I can't be weak like this... But he doesn't mind. I could see it in his eyes back at the Pure Land. I could have him come, but I need to talk to Dyluck on my own. But would he mind? No...you're going to talk to Dyluck alone. They can talk to Luka while I talk to Dyluck.  
  
"Is it just me or is this flight taking longer then it should?" The Girl asked sitting up.  
  
The Sprite just smiled to himself. "Yeah..." Ok Flammie, as fast as you can boy. And Flammie arrived at the Water Palace a few seconds later dropping them at the front stairs.  
  
"I'm going to see if Dyluck's here...I'll meet you inside go on in and talk to Luka you two," The Girl said. She ran off to the left of the entrance. The Boy and the Sprite ran inside the Water Palace.  
  
"Dyluck? Dyluck?" The Girl said walking around. Sure enough, he was there standing looking at the waterfall. She stopped short and stared. "Dyluck..." She said again.  
  
"Excuse me..." Dyluck turn around. His jaw opened. "You-you're dead???"  
  
"No," The Girl said. "Me and the Boy came here on extreme circumstances. We had to find the Sprite..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She gulped. "Phanna became the new Emperess...She too is of the Mana Tribe. She tried to steal the Mana Sword and then she tried to capture me. And she's been trying to find a way to the Sprite..."  
  
"Are you OK?" Dyluck said.  
  
"I don't know. Finding out that my two best friends of my life are of the Mana Tribe...and now the Boy's of the Mana Tribe...I'm just a human, what can I do?"  
  
"Don't say that, you have magic. You need to stand by them. I've been watching you from here...He especially needs you like I needed you."  
  
The Girl gulped. So he knows...  
  
"It's OK, I want it that way. I can't do anything while I'm dead. But he can do everything for you. Tell him I want to see him before you guys leave."  
  
"I came to ask you something else...I need advice on how I can stop Phanna."  
  
"I don't know how you can...She's power hungry...but it's not her fault. It's the same reason I'm here..."  
  
"Is she going to die too...?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"I'm going to go to the Water Palace now I'll be back," The Girl said nervously. She turned arond and back to the Water Palace dashing up the stairs like a mad rabite.  
  
"Luka!" The Boy shouted coming up the stairs.  
  
"Ahh, so you made it here safetly. What about the Girl?"  
  
"She's talking to Dyluck," The Sprite said.  
  
"Luka, I'm confused with these worlds."  
  
Luka nodded. "Your world is where everyone is born. And when you die you live in this world and continue your life here. And then you go back to the other world reborn as a different person."  
  
"So that means that the Sprite's considered "dead" in my world?" Luka nodded.  
  
"But, he was washed away by the rush of Mana back to your world," she continued.  
  
The Girl came running up the stairs breathing heavily nodding her head ot her friends and to Luka.  
  
"Does he know anything?" The Boy asked. The Girl shook her head no. "I'd still like to talk to him for a minute, if you guys will excuse me." The Boy ran downstairs to where Dyluck was.  
  
"Dyluck!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh hello."  
  
"So there's absolutely nothing we can do?"  
  
"The only thing I can think of is to chase after her. The Mana Fortress will appear in this world..."  
  
"Is that where we should go?"  
  
"I have a feeling yes...Phanna will be attracted to here because this is where she can destroy the Mana."  
  
"But the Mana Beast? How does she have that? He's supposed to revive the Mana not destroy it!" The Boy said.  
  
"According to Serin the dragon was taken as a baby thus it's going to grow up under her command. So the Mana Beast will probably help Phanna destroy the Fortress. Although in reality, the dragon she took is not the real Mana Beast."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It has to grow up to its full size and understand its duty, which that dragon doesn't."  
  
"So where should we go?"  
  
"I'd say anywhere you wanted to...but as soon as that fortress appears come back here and I'm watching Phanna so I'll know if she gets to this world."  
  
"OK, I'm going to return then," The Boy said turning to walk away.  
  
"Wait." The Boy stopped and looked over his shoulder at Dyluck. "Take care of her for me...I can't anymore, but I know you can protect her."  
  
"I will, I promise." The Boy ran back into the Water Palace.  
  
"Wow! That's cool that you too have Shade now!" The Sprite exclaimed.  
  
"Welcome back, did Dyluck say anything?" The Girl asked.  
  
"He said that when the Mana Fortress comes to talk to him because Phanna most likely will be there, and she'll have the baby dragon with her."  
  
"Don't you mean the Mana Beast?"  
  
"No, the Mana Beast has to be fully grown and mature so they understand their purpose as the Mana Beast. Obvioulsy that young baby dragon does not."  
  
"So I wonder where the Mana Beast is?" The Girl asked. "I don't recall there being any grown dragons there."  
  
"Maybe he's here," The Boy said.  
  
"No," The Sprite said. "Because remember when in your world was weaker and the only thing that was there was the Mana Tree."  
  
"True..."  
  
"There is obviously nothing you can do, and worrying can't help," Luka said. "All you can do is wait and watch. You're lucky, this time you don't have to travel so much."  
  
But this time it's so much more exhausting...I'm supposed to fight my best friend? "Well...I don't have anywhere in particular I need to go...Especially since we're here."  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Let's go visit her," the Boy said. "I'm sure she'll like to see you."  
  
"No...she'll convince herself that I'm dead and she'll blame you two for it. And no matter what she won't think otherwise, that's how she always was..."  
  
"I say we just hang around by Dyluck until something happens. We can't do anything until the Mana Fortress appears and then Phanna comes here," The Sprite said.  
  
"Sounds fine with me," The Boy said.  
  
"...OK," The Girl said after a minute. Dyluck knows...he's been watching me and he wants me to be happy. He understands...but does he not love me anymore? I need to know...but I'm afraid to. I'll feel guilty if he does...But it's burning inside of me...I can't stop thinking about it...I don't love him that's a fact now. But does he love me still? It may be true, I mean he's hanging at our spot...  
  
"Are you OK?" The Sprite asked.  
  
The Girl shook her head and nodded. "Let's go." The three ran down the stairs making sure to hit the buttons to cut off the stairways. they dashed down the long hall and then went to the left of the entrance.  
  
"Wow, what a crowd," Dyluck said. "You're all going to hang around here?"  
  
"Might as well," said the Girl. "What else is there to do? The only relative I'd want to visit is my mom, and you know how she would be if she found out I was here..."  
  
"True," Dyluck laughed. "Well, you're welcome to join me in the cave at night. I've got enough food for all of us for at least a week."  
  
"Hopefully it won't be any longer then that," the Girl said. "I want to get this over with. I'm getting nervous..."  
  
"Why?" The Boy asked.  
  
"Because technically we could be called dead. What if overnight one of our souls were taken to be brought back?"  
  
"I won't let that happen," Dyluck said. "You all have something to live for, I have nothing left...I want to be reborn I don't want to live this tortured soul anymore, so I'm waiting. And if it turns out that one of you has to be taken, I'll go for you," He looked at all of them.  
  
"I will too," said the Sprite. "Of course once this is done with."  
  
"Thank you," The Boy said. "If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to bed; I'm exhausted."  
  
"I believe I'll follow," said the Sprite. They walked into the cave.  
  
The Girl walked into a small part of the flower field with just white flowers and sat down.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Dyluck..."  
  
"Hey..." Dyluck sat down opposite of her. "What's bugging you."  
  
"Ehh...I don't know how to say this without you jumping to a conclusion...so hear me out." Dyluck nodded. "I just want to know something...Do you still love me? I mean...I really don't love you anymore...at least that way. God knows I will always love you as one of my best friends...but..."  
  
"Speak no more. That's how I now feel. I only think of you as a friend. I've watched you and I don't want you to worry about me anymore...to worry about me not being there anymore. Let the Boy take care of you, he promised he would."  
  
"...OK...Well then with that off my mind I'm going to sleep," the Girl yawned and just fell asleep right there in the flower bed only a minute or two after.  
  
"Poor thing...I'm so sorry..." A tear came to Dyluck. I still love you...I always will I'm sorry I couldn't tell it to you straight...You have enough burden to take yourself don't worry about me anymore...It's only a matter of time anyway. Dyluck stood up walking back into the cave.  
  
"Is she OK? I heard her..."  
  
"She's fine...she's dead asleep," Dyluck said reassuring him.  
  
"I'm going to go outside with her then," the Boy rolled himself up to sit up then jumped up walking outside. Dyluck sat against the wall where he had been and closed his eyes.  
  
The Boy saw the Girl sitting up. "Hey did you wake up quickly?"  
  
"No, I just faked being asleep..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know...But I'm just worried...About the Mana Fortress, Phanna...everything."  
  
"I know...I know..." The Boy sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't want to be here...I don't want to burden Dyluck...I know he lied to me. I could see right through him like an open doorway."  
  
"He doesn't want you to be worried about him..."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You can move on...you need to! Think. The world needs us...Not just ours but Dyluck's too! So by not worrying about Dyluck you're actually protecting him!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sorry, that wasn't much help was it?"  
  
"Thank you," The Girl said leaning on his shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
The Boy wrapped his arm around her holding her closer."I haven't looked up at the sky lately...I've been too afraid to because I'm so afraid the Mana Fortress is going to flash in front of my face like it did last year. But now they're so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah..." The Girl said.  
  
The Boy looked at her weary face. "Tired?"  
  
"Yeah..." The Girl said again. She layed down. The Boy layed down next to her holding her in his arms. "G`night."  
  
"Good night..." the Boy said. Sleep quickly took both of them.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Dyluck and the Sprite screamed over the Boy and the Girl.  
  
"Wha...?" The Boy said sitting up. The Girl opened her eyes and propped herself up on her arms.  
  
"Look up at the sky!" The Sprite exclaimed.  
  
The Boy and Girl immediately looked up. Both of their jaws dropped.  
  
The Mana Fortress had returned!  
  
"Darnit!" The Girl jumped up. "What about Phanna?!"  
  
"She's not here yet...but I have some bad news..." Dyluck said. Everyone remained silent. "About an hour ago...Phanna raged into Pandora killing almost everyone...:  
  
"My father? The King and Queen?????" Dyluck sadly nodded.  
  
"No! Oh!!!" The Girl turned up towards the sky looking at the Mana Fortress. She clenched a fist and grit her teeth. "Phanna you're going to pay! You're going to pay dearly."  
  
"Heads up guys! Phanna's through!" Dyluck said.  
  
"Then the sooner we had up to the Fortress the better!" the Boy said.  
  
"How long until Phanna gets to the Fortress?" the Sprite said  
  
"I don't know, I can only watch people in the other world," Dyluck said sadly.  
  
"Let's just go! I've got some pay back to dish out at Phanna! I can't think of forgiving her right now! That's inexcusable...killing your best friend's father and His and Her Majesty...amongst everyone else...in your hometown! Phanna you coward!" The Girl shouted, her strength growing by each word.  
  
"Oh, shut up," A woman's voice came out of no where. Suddenly right over them flew the dragon Phanna standing on it. The dragon lowered itself towards the four. "Take those words back."  
  
"Never! I'll never take that back! You're a coward Phanna and you know it!" the Girl shouted even angrier.  
  
"Fine," Phanna said. She cast Lumina's Lucent Beam.  
  
The Girl watched and just before the spell went off she got off a Wall on everyone. She then countered Lucent Beam with Shade's Dark Force.  
  
Phanna fell back on the dragon. "Why you-You can't be!"  
  
"Yes I am! I'm a full fledged Mana Magician. And I'll kill you Phanna!"  
  
The Girl was about to cast Dark Force again but Phanna flew up far out of the way, far out of the range of her magic. "Darnit!" The Girl exclaimed. "Guys let's go!"  
  
It wasn't a more then a split second after the Girl said that the Boy was waving the Toy Drum in the air. Flammie came and picked them up. None of them bothered to sit on Flammie, they all wanted to jump onto the Mana Fortress as soon as they could.  
  
"Flammie-WOW!" Flammie flew off by himself towards the Mana Fortress.  
  
"Something's not right!" The Sprite exclaimed nearly toppling over as Flammie flew after the Mana Fortress. "He's not even listening to me! He's totally ignoring even me!"  
  
"What's going on?" the Girl shouted.  
  
"I bet...I bet Flammie's the Mana Beast now..." The Boy said.  
  
The Girl and the Sprite looked at the Boy in shock.  
  
"Yes," The Sprite said. "That must be..."  
  
"True...there were no other dragons at the Mana Tribe that could've possibly been the Mana Beast," the Girl said. "So make sure you have the Moogle Belt ready so we can Moogle him. We don't want him to attack the Fortress."  
  
"I've got the Midget Mallet too!" the Sprite said.  
  
"Sounds good," the Girl said. "Then I'll keep him in my pocket."  
  
Flammie went everywhere flying through the skies in a mad red hot persuit of the Mana Fortress. He wasn't going to where he dropped them off last year, he was going for the back of the Mana Fortress, where Dyluck died.  
  
And eventually he made it there.  
  
They all jumped off and the Boy quickly used the Moogle Belt on Flammie. It took him a couple times, but eventually he did get Flammie to become a moogle. The Sprite then made Flammie smaller. "He's too big for my pocket...but he'll follow me," the Girl said. And she was right, he did. "Well all we have to worry about is Phanna now that the Mana Beast is small." the Boy drew the Mana Sword. The Girl drew her Daedalus Lance and the Sprite used the Great Axe.  
  
"Let's go!" the Girl shouted determined. They ran to the large room where Dyluck had died just last year and there was Phanna standing in the middle of the room. "Phanna!" the Girl shouted.  
  
But Phanna was a zombie.  
  
"PHANNA!" The Girl cried again.  
  
"She cannot respond to you," Came an omnious voice.  
  
"It's him!" The Boy shouted.  
  
"Thanatos!" the Girl cried. "Show your face! You're the coward!"  
  
"Why do you hold so much rage against me? I am merely trying to join the two worlds, how they're supposed to be."  
  
"What do you mean?" The Sprite asked resting the axe on the ground.  
  
"I mean at one point in time these two planets were together. But the Mana Elements split them, since they could not promise immortality. They could not keep everyone there or the world would be over populated."  
  
"So you're going to join them?!" The Boy asked. "But this is-"  
  
"Of course. Don't you want to live forever?" Thanatos asked.  
  
"No!" The Girl cried. "Why would I want to live forever? I don't you fool!"  
  
"Well, it won't matter. In order for creation to begun, there must be destruction. You couldn't understand it...and you don't deserve it either!  
  
"Phanna! Now you're body will be mine!" Thanatos overtook her body. "Come!" Said Phanna, only Thanatos was speaked. "Come and meet you executioner!"  
  
"As you wish," The Girl said spinning her Lance around in her hands. "Come meet your death!"  
  
The Boy and the Sprite ran up next to her, and their fight started...Their fight to save the worlds.  
  
The Girl and the Sprite quickly casted Dryad's Mana Magic on The Boy so his attack power increased. The Boy would charge up his sword and then let it loose on Phanna. Phanna cast Lucent Beam on the Sprite, but the Sprite did well against the damage.  
  
"Cast Shade as fast as you can! Rapid fire it Sprite!" The Girl shouted.  
  
"But it's Thanatos!" The Sprite protested.  
  
"In Phanna's body though! Just trust me!" The Girl began to rapidly cast Dark Force. The Sprite followed in suit.  
  
Phanna could do little between the Boy charging his sword attack, and the Girl and the Sprite attacking with Dark Shade rapidly. But when she did she used Lucent Beam, for the most part on the Girl.  
  
They ran out of magic, but the Girl could tell that Phanna had almost had it. She spun her Lance around and attacked Phanna with it. She drew back as Phanna fell to the ground. They heard him...They heard Thanatos die! He would no longer be a problem.  
  
"Uhh..." Phanna groaned in pain barely conscience. "What happened...?"  
  
"Thanatos took you under his control! But he's dead now! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"No, I won't make it...Here take this...Leben! You have a new Master! You now belong to the Mana Magician!" The scarlet bird appeared and then disappeared acknowledging her new master.  
  
"Oh no!" The Sprite cried as shaking started. "I bet-"  
  
"We're going to crash into the ocean!" The Boy and the Girl cried together.  
  
"Return Flammie back to his normal size now!" The Girl exclaimed.  
  
"We can't!" The Sprite said. "Look!" Everyone looked at the midgeted moogle, to see he was fading away.  
  
"Flammie!" The Girl shouted a tear coming down her cheek. Of course, he's the Mana Beast, we've balanced Mana now... "How are we going to get out of here...? AHH!" The Girl was surrounded by whiteness. A hand reached out to her.  
  
"Come...You are to be reborn..." It spoke softly.  
  
"No!" the Girl protested. "I can't! I'm not meant to be here!"  
  
"Come...You are to be reborn..." It repeated itself. The hand almost grabbed her and she embraced herself for it.  
  
But someone else took it for her. The Girl opened her eyes. "Dyluck!" She cried more tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm glad I could know you...Who knows, maybe I'll see you there when you get back...Enjoy your life with the Boy..." Dyluck said in a happy tone of voice.  
  
"No! Dyluck!" The Girl continued to protest. But she found herself back in the room. "Dyluck!" She screamed again. And she found only the Boy in the same room. "What happened?" She asked tearfully.  
  
"Phanna and The Sprite...And Dyluck...they're all..."  
  
"No!" the Girl cried. "Why'd they give up for us? Why?"  
  
"Because they know we've still got a long life ahead of us, of being together. And we're all willing to protect you...And now I will..."  
  
"Thank you...But we're stuck here..." The Girl said.  
  
"Call Leben!"  
  
The Girl nodded and so she did. Leben surrounded them in a scarlet red aura and brought them back through space and back to where her and Dyluck had always been. "Are we alive?" The Girl said looking around.  
  
The Boy walked over to the cave. "Yes," He said. "None of Dyluck's possessions are here...We're back in our world...We're safe now..."  
  
"Oh Thank the goddess of Mana!" The Girl cried throwing herself in the Boy's arms. She cried a few tears until she felt the warmth of not only the Boy, but of Dyluck, Phanna, and the Sprite inside of her heart. "Let's go to Pandora."  
  
"You go on ahead, I have to return the Mana Sword."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
So they walked together, hand in hand, back to Potos Village. He talked to the Elder about how he was going to go to Pandora with the Girl just to make sure that everything was OK. The Boy returned the Mana Sword and they walked together to Pandora. He had wanted to take off his bandana, but the Girl convinced him to keep it on in memory of their fallen friends and family.  
  
They arrived in Pandora very shortly after. "Mana Knight and Mana Magician!" An old lady said to them. "You're wanted at the Castle."  
  
"All right," The Girl said. They Boy and the Girl walked together hand in hand to the castle.  
  
An old minister stood in front of the castle. "Mana Magician, sweet Girl. Before His Majesty died, he said he wished for you to inherit the throne!"  
  
The Girl's jaw dropped.  
  
The Boy put his hand on her shoulder. "Well then...I guess...this is good bye..." He knelt down. "Your Majesty."  
  
"No!" The Girl shouted. "No...Will...will you rule it with me? Will you rule Pandora with me? By my side?"  
  
The Boy stood up slowly and looked into her eyes. "I will....I will."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Let the party start! A new King and Queen have ascended to the throne!" The minister said.  
  
Years went by. Together the King and Queen worked hard with other nations to create peace among the world. Death they weren't afraid of. Why should they? Dyluck, Phanna, and the Sprite showed no fear when they died, when they were to be reborn.  
  
"And to this day..." The Girl says. "This day I swear that my little boy is the reincarnation of Dyluck....Maybe it's my imagination...But that's what I think..." 


End file.
